A Game Of Chance
by SkylerNeko
Summary: Moving to a new town can be tough, especially since Skyler is resident number one. New people start to appear, but there is just one problem. They're fictional characters. Meanwhile the gods have decided to play a game.


Skyler P.O.V.

I tightened my hold on the leather satchel that kept bumping into my thigh, to the point of annoyance. I brushed my black hair back behind my ears with my left hand. The feeling of nervousness wracked through my stomach and I wanted to puke my guts out just to be rid of the irritating emotion. The feeling lingered in my mind, corrupting what little confidence I had, splitting my brain into two. I was new to Fodman. A town literally officially made two days ago. My folks were the only residents so far. By folks, I mean my aunt Rose and I.

Aunt Rose is the craziest person you'd ever meet in your lifetime. Rose, as I call her, looked nothing like me. Most people didn't know we were related. Rose had golden blonde hair and olive green eyes, she tanned regularly. She also was only twenty-nine. The odd thing about her is she believes ghosts are actually aliens trying to hide from human kind and record our actions/responses from fear. Don't believe she's crazy now? She likes to talk about how reading will kill brain cells. I deal though.

Fodman apparently wasn't a town or a city, just a small community in Florida. There was no mayor and nor would there ever be. Rose had become the gas station store owner called Honeyknukes. I don't know why and I didn't want to know why she named the store "Honeyknukes". It sold snacks, and just the random objects you'd find in a gas station store.

None of the teachers were from Fodman. Absolutely none. "Excuse me Miss Rivers, but here is your schedule." Mrs. Lori Sullivan proclaimed professionally. Her frizzy light brown hair bouncing with each word. Her stone cold blue eyes eyed me with disdain as if saying 'why did this chick have to be my student. I can sense the awkwardness.'

I gave her a glare. I guess you could say I was intimidating with my warm layers and tight skinny jeans, I had on combat boots. My black hair was loose and it was had slight waves to it. My grey eyes were the color of a bad thunderstorm. I could hear the silent alarms triggering in her head. Mrs. Sullivan would judge from my appearance. She was young, not much older than me, at the age of twenty-one. Just seven years. She taught Math, which was oddly terrifying. This woman looked like she would just talk about fashion and guys like Zac Efron.

Her heels clicked as my boots thudded against the hardly walked on marble. Lockers lined the halls, which was also surprising seeing as how most schools didn't have them anymore. There was a uniform, not very strict though. You could have navy or khaki pants and shorts, the shirts could range from gray, white, and every blue you can think of. It was a lot different compared to me older school.

During our twenty-five minute break we were allowed to be bring our electronics out. Too bad I was the only one allowed to enjoy that luxury, for now anyway.

I had English (Honors class), American History (Honors) as my core classes for this semester, the other two were electives. Mythology and Drama were my two electives. "Are you excited, this is your first year, and my first year. You're literally my first student." Mrs. Sullivan babbled on and on. I pushed her out of my mind...and promptly ran into the wall.

I glared at the offending wall, it smirked at me beneath it's white painted exterior. I then walked into English class.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Skyler managed to find a free desk as the room was filled with only two people. Mr. Dave Burnett stared awkwardly back at her. It was 8:30 in the morning and you could hear the crickets outside.

"Well, this is English class." Mr. Burnett rubbed through his pale blonde strands of hair, making it seem messy. He was what one would call a 'hot' teacher. Skyler just stared at him, inwardly drooling, but keeping her face blank.

"Good to be here." Skyler murmured. "What exactly are we going to do until we get another student?"

"Uhhhh." Mr. Burnett is an airhead that was deemed the only competent to do this job. In reality, no one else applied. "Do you like Nemo?"

"Nemo's cool I guess." Skyler smirked, this year would be somewhat awesome.

"Oh My Gah!" Mrs. Sullivan dashed into the room. "We have another student coming here, she'll be here within minutes." She took a step back and eyed Mr. Burnett, lust burning in her eyes. A blush spread up across her cheeks and she twirled her fingers. "Dave-sama." She whispered obsessively under her breath, unaware the Skyler was staring at her with wide eyes.

Skyler looked confused at Mrs. Sullivan, why in the world would she call Mr. Burnett 'sama'. Who wouldn't? Skyler had an eyegasm once more as she smiled at the teacher. But still, why would Mrs. Sullivan be a creeper who called her objects of affections with Japanese honorifics. Skyler looked back at promethean, trying to get the scene out of her head.

Thirty minutes later, a girl who seemed to be the preppiest person Skyler had ever layed eyes on. "Hello, my name is Natalie Bones." She immediately shifted her watery blue eyes towards Skyler, her eyes shifting into a glare. "Get out of my seat, bitch."

Skyler watched as Mr. Burnett did nothing. Her attraction to him slowly dwindled into disgust. Natalie had bleach blonde hair and orange skin. Her boobs basically hung out of her shirt and her pink skirt barely covered her ass.

"I don't think I will." Skyler let out a confident smirk to hide her unnerved feelings. It was like a movie, the preppy slutty girl made fun of the sarcastic intelligent person. She wouldn't let Natalie get to her. "In fact I think I was here first."

"Bitch, do you know who I am." She snapped at Skyler and tried to pull Skyler from her seat. Her arms, being as thin as they are, couldn't even lift up Skyler's arm flab.  
"Nope." Skyler let out a smile. Mr. Burnett looked up and his face turned evil like, "Why are you fighting Miss Bones. She is perfect, not you, so shut your mouth and do what she says."

Skyler didn't move. What the fuck was going on? "Why? I was the first one here, I deserve this seat." Mr. Burnett got up from behind his desk and went over to Skyler, he peered down at her. Skyler was nervous in anticipation, she didn't deserve to get in trouble. He pulled back his hand and Skyler flinched out of reflex, she was shoved from the desk and she landed on the floor.

"What the fuck was that! Why the hell would you do that?" Skyler was furious, as any wrongly hurt student would be. Mr. Burnett's eyes seemed less hazy and he looked at her and then towards his reached out hands, horrified. He ran out of the classroom. Natalie giggled and then Skyler recognized her. Natalie's boobs were at least a double D and her stomach flat. Shrink the boobs and butt, add on some fat and pimples..You would get Natalie Brown.

"Natalie Brown." Natalie had been a very bullied girl who as far as Skyler knew, had been sexually abused as a child until she was twelve by her grandfather and older brother.

"Finally guessed it yet." She smirked cruelly. "I will make sure you pay. I will make your life miserable. Everyone will hate you by the time I'm done."

"What did I do to you?" Skyler questioned cautiously as she lifted herself off the floor. Natalie laughed and said, "I'm sad you don't remember. You sat there and watched, you laughed, you mocked me as I got-" Skyler knew what happened and she regretted it to this very day. She had told the teachers, anyone she could find. Natalie was raped by Skyler's bestfriend and her boyfriend. They had a gun and Skyler had to watch or else her brains would be blown to pieces.

"Natalie, they're gone. I helped put them there! How can you say that it's my fault." Skyler asked, regret and sadness crawling through her words..Trying to reach Natalie.

"Silly facts like that don't matter. You were still there, and you will pay." Natalie kicked Skyler down again as she walked out of the door.

 **IN ANOTHER GODLY DIMENSION**

A woman moved a small black piece across the table. The picture of Natalie sticking on top of it. "I can't believe you're choosing the discreet card. Beauty will when this time."

The woman that sat across from her, the woman known as Yami. "Intellect will win. The darkness in her will consume her mind and she won't be afraid to do much of anything. I'm not surprised that you chose the big boobs, mega-power tatic. That can only prevail so much, sister." A couple thousand black seeds sat in a tub, each containing a face.

A stack of cards, a big things of black seeds of some unknown plant. It was a true game of chance. They just had to hope their warrior won. Yami scowled at the two opposite seeds on the board of life. Skyler had to win. She had to. "Yami-chan, you'll lose not just this, but you're dignity. You're turn pull a card and roll the dice, and pull again."

Yami did the exact same instructions. ' _Pull a character seed with eyes closed.'_ Yami closed her black eyes and plucked a seed. She opened her eyes and groaned.

* * *

Skyler walked home very slowly. Natalie had soon moved on from antagonizing Skyler. They were neighbors. Somehow Skyler knew what was happening, everywhere. It was quite an amazing gift. Natalie had moved in with her parents, Kurt Brown and Alicia Brown, as well as her two younger brothers, Matthew and David.

Her pale hands went up to nurse her bruised shoulder from Mr. Burnett. She didn't know what was wrong with Fodman, but whatever it is, she didn't like it. In an attempt to lighten up the mood for herself, she started to skip around the cracks in the cement. Every time she would step on one, she would pinch herself. No reason for it, she just did.

She didn't look up from her odd skipping turned dance and promptly bumped into someone. That someone had bright pink hair and lime green eyes. Skyler held back her gasp. It looked exactly like Sakura Haruno from Naruto. It was amazing how much they looked so similar. Down to the large forehead. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The words tumbled out of her mouth, filled with her unneeded apology.

"It's okay." Skyler genuinely said. She was not looking in front of her. "I wasn't looking either."

* * *

 **Skyler's P.O.V.**

I learned that her name is Sakura Haruno and she and her parents just moved here. It had to be some sort of tragic joke. "We moved here because our neighborhood was filled with assholes, giant floating ones."

"That-that had to be interesting." I laughed, and she smiled at me. I might just like this Sakura. Sakura flicked her finger towards someone and my eyes widened to see Natalie glaring over her white fence at us.

"It truly was." She whispered, "What is up with that chick." Natalie tightened her hold on the white fence, she scraped her longer than average nails against the fence and clawed into it, making scratch marks.

"She's messed up in the head. Don't worry about it." I tried to justify it. I don't think it helped the situation. I pushed some of my floating black hair behind my ear once more.

"Oh-Okay." I could see her eyes flutter back onto Natalie's furious form, she regretfully turned them back onto Skyler. "Are you sure, she seems kind of-"

I didn't let her finish before I said, "Crazy, I know." Some part of me doubted she was actually going to say that, but I didn't want her to find out about that situation. Sakura didn't need to know anything. At least not yet.

We walked to my house and my aunt smiled at me lovingly, but for some reason refused to go outside beyond the porch. "I don't feel the need for sun to caress me with it's warm rays. My skin is much too sensitive." Excuses, Excuses, but oh well. This is what I get for having a crazy aunt.

"Sakura-chan, could help me with something." My aunt questioned. Sakura nodded, being the naturally kind person she is. They walked up into the attic and I had a sense of horror fill up in me. A scene that was somewhat familiar.

 _"Hey Natalie, can you help us with something?" I called out to the shy girl who smiled cheerfully at me. It was before I knew what Sally and Joe were planning. I had no clue._

 _"Sure." She cried happily. I knew about her little crush on Joe. It would be a harmless prank, just one to scare the living daylight out of her. I didn't realize their true plan._

I was jerked out of my remembrance of the nightmares of my past by a large scream.

* * *

 **In A Godly Dimension**

Yami pulled out a character trauma card for Sakura, _"Molested at sixteen"_ , Yami growled. Poor Sakura.

* * *

 **The Mortal Plane**

Sakura screamed as Rose tottled near her, an evil smile growing on her face. "Sakura-Chan." Rose purred creepily. "Would you like to feel good Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura shakily shook her head fearfully. Rose threw her body towards Sakura in an almost possessed manner. She purred once more like cat. Her hands reached out and roughly pulled Sakura against her. She grabbed ahold of the smaller breasts of the younger girl. Sakura screamed.

Skyler tried to open up the attic hatch by force, something kept her from going up.

Rose pushed her foot down on the attic as she tried to continue to molest the young girl. Sakura, out of a habit she had long forgotten, reared her fist back and yelled "SHANNAROO!" She punched Rose in the face and heard the satisfying crack of her neck. Rose fell over, dead and Skyler was able to get up there.

Skyler looked at her aunt for only a moment and then saw the buttons that broken off from Rose's rough treatment. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know." Sakura just cried and sobbed. A puddle of snot dripping down her shirt.

"It's okay, she's dead. I'm here." Skyler held onto Sakura with as much love as friend could give. "She won't be back."

Earlier in the morning, specifically three-thirty am, she pulled Rose's body from the attic and dropped her in the hole she had dug out in the back. "Damn you to hell bitch!" Skyler whispered hatefully as the last bits of dirt covered the pale corpse she had thought she had known well.  
Whoever was doing this to her, they would pay. She would blow their heads off and watch their corpses explode upon impact with her fists! Or Sakura's fist. No one should be able to do this to her.

Somewhere far far away. Yami sweatdropped and Kami giggled.

"Sakura, aren't your parents worried?"I asked her, Mebuki and Kizashi would be worried about their only child, although Mebuki being a bit naggy

"Probably not. I mean they're not that strict." with each unsure word I could tell Sakura was becoming a bit confused and worried.

"You should make sure and call them." I offered, knowing she was still traumatized by aunt and her rapey ways. I probably would be too.

Sakura gave me a polite smile, "Thank you Skyler-Chan." I was no longer bothered by the Japanese honorifics. I had grown somewhat used to the random ending of the honorifics and it was normal within the five hour time span of the first day here. I watched as she picked up her bag and went to what I presumed was her home.

I watched her walk into the house across from mine. It saddened me that I was stuck here next to Natalie's house, with my child molester of an aunt buried in the backyard. I think I could deal though.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Skyler woke up on the floor of her bedroom. She looked at the ripped newspapers and the burned pictures in the fireplace. "My aunt is a sexual dead offender. Sakura killed my aunt." The words were emotionless and blank, as if none of them made any sense to her. And they really didn't.

The rays of sunshine fluttered through my window, caressing her cheek, warming it. Protecting her pale skin from the horrible cold that was waiting to eat Skyler up. Skyler lifted herself up and picked up her flip phone to gaze at the time. It was 7:39, and she needed to be at school by 8:25. She had time, plus the school, if she walked slow, was only two minutes away.

She dressed herself according to the school dress code, a teal blue polo with navy blue skinny pants. She pulled on her Slytherin pullover, a cartoon picture of a snake on the front. It was fucking awesome.

"Skyler-Chan." Aunt Rose's voice came from the kitchen. Skyler whipped her head towards the direction of the area of kitchen. Rose-Rose was supposed to be dead. Skyler rushed through hallway and entered the kitchen only to find no one. "So you killed me eh.. Thought you'd be rid of me eh. Well you were wrong. I'll be here forever, haunting you." Numbing coldness ached inside of Skyler's body as Skyler knelt down towards the kitchen floor, a shivering mess.

Skyler arrived to class five minutes before it started. Sakura wasn't in Natalie and Skyler's class as she was two years older. "Sup Bitch, I heard Mr. Burnett is coming back." Because of all the scary shit that had been happening to Skyler she had completely forgotten the shoving Mr. Burnett had done yesterday. Skyler frowned and Natalie smiled when he walked into the classroom.

"As you have all most likely heard, we have a third student who goes by the name Sakura Haruno" He spoke emotionlessly. His eyes not flickering to Skyler once for an apology. She damn right deserved one and Skyler might have accidently spoke her mind. Mr. Burnett looked at her, if possible, his eyes even colder.  
"I'm sorry for you being a brat, Miss Rivers. I'm terribly sorry." It was that moment Mrs. Sullivan walked in, looking sluttier than ever. Her shirt was unbuttoned down four and her tight skirt was leather and barely covered her butt.

"I am your student, one that you hit. A hit you're not even supposed to give!" Skyler shouted at him and there was red in his eyes. He walked back up to Skyler again. The stinging sensation in her cheek told Skyler one thing, he hit her again.

Mrs. Sullivan gasped and cried with a hand over her heart, "Dave! How could you hit her! You will be getting in trouble for this." She ran out the classroom as fast as her heels could allow her. Mr. Burnett quickly dashed out the door as well. "Da-What the hell are you doing."

Natalie stood up and locked the classroom door. She smiled maliciously at Skyler. "I told you, you will pay and all those who will help you, will pay as well. " She giggled cruelly.

Skyler couldn't help but sigh in relief that Natalie didn't know she had Sakura Haruno as one of her friends. Natalie frowned, "If you aren't scared, my boyfriend will surely scare you. I call him Spike."

She opened the window in the classroom and a boy-man stepped through it, back first. Both teenagers took the three seconds to admire his fine backside. He turned around, and Skyler gasped in shock. Sasuke Uchiha stepped through. What the hell is happening?

"Hn." He smirked and wrapped his left arm around Natalie's tiny waist. Skyler looked at him in shock and then at Natalie who was still smiling. Blackness overcame her.

Skyler awoke sometime during the day, in the nurse's office. Nurse Peter looked down at her, her old wrinkly face staring at her with disdain. "I signed up here because I didn't expect a child to get hurt with hardly other children around. I don't shit about being a nurse." She then lit up a cigarette and started to smoke.

"I can see that." Skyler muttered and she got off the small couch. She was wobbly at first. "Skyler-Chan! I'm so happy you're alright. I was worried." Sakura bounced in here, her positivity decreasing my negativity.

"I'll take her home." She looked at my confused expression."You missed the whole day and don't worry I got your homework." We walked home and Sakura took a deep breath as she walked into my home. Maybe this year will be alright after all.


End file.
